


Upgrades

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: CLU requests an upgrade. Kevin Flynn doesn’t give him quite the answer he wants, but it is one he will come to accept.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 5, 2013 as “Drabble Request #10 - CLU, Flynn and Upgrades” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on July 19, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You don’t need a Security Subroutine, CLU,” Kevin said. He flipped through the pages of data in his hand, scowling at the amount of bugs that had been popping up in the system. “It’s true Tron needs more help, but I don’t think you’re the one who needs to be out there. It’d be an unnecessary upgrade.”

“But why shouldn’t I be out there fighting, too?” CLU asked. He rolled a single pixel from a dead grid bug back and forth between his fingers. “I’m helping to create the system, so I think I should help defend it.”

“But that’s Tron’s job,” Kevin laughed. “I think he’d appreciate you acting as Security as much as you would if he started to design the city layout and handing out job assignments.”

“Yes, but,” CLU said. The frustration in his voice was a little heartbreaking. All the grid bugs must really be getting to him. Kevin shook his head, and walked over. He knew what it was like to feel inadequate about something. “I still think–”

“CLU, my man,” Kevin said. He slapped his hands down on CLU’s shoulders. He shook him once. “I made you perfect man, you don’t need any upgrades. Relax.”

“Perfect, huh?” CLU asked. “Like how we want the system to be?”

“Right, we’ll make the system as perfect as you,” Kevin laughed. “Speaking of, I need to run down this latest grid bug problem in the next cycle.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
